Faith
Federica "Faith" Leone was a supporting character in Mai Dire Fine and Wings of Canon: Blank Sprite. She only had limited appearances in both, appearing in few chapters in the first and in a single one in the latter. During Mai Dire Fine she was only known by her Black Organization's codename, Faith. It wasn't until Blank Sprite that her full name was finally revealed. Appearance Faith had green eyes and hazel hair, just like her mother. At 170cm, she could be considered the tallest of the girls in the Kids of the War, even if she was only loosely related to the group. She was also the oldest overall, being 17 by 2007. Personality Faith was a polite and kind girl, always worried about Kathleen's wandering and crazy actions. She was deeply in love with her, and eventually sacrificied herself to protect Kathleen without esitation. She didn't seem to share Kathleen's enjoyment of teasing Sergio, telling him things straight against her cousin's wishes. Despite formally being part of the Black Organization she didn't seem to have any active role in it, and apparently shared her cousin's goal to undermine it acting as her eyes inside the Organization. Abilities Faith didn't have any magical abilities, but was trained in the use of firearms. Her weapon of choice was a customized FLS-03MG laser machine gun, painted bright pink. Character History Faith was born February 13th 1990 to Virgilia Leone. The identity of her father is unknown, and he doesn't appear to have been living with them. During her childhood she spent a lot of time with Kathleen, as Virgilia had to raise her after Irene was forced to flee. Faith and Kathleen, despite being cousins, eventually ended up in a romantic relationship. After Kathleen started traveling on her own, Faith kept her updated on the Black Organization's projects. However, those were usually small amounts of information as Faith herself was a low ranking member and wasn't involved in any project directly. She only became directly involved in the fight in the summer of 2007, after Kathleen shifted the Kids of the War's cosciousnesses six months in the future, as part of the latter plan to witness the Black Organization's plans in the future to undermine them in the past. (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 149) She did her best to sneak into the Black organization those who faked a defection, and helped them to gather information. She, alongide her bodyguards, also took part in a fake fight between the "deserters" and the rest of the Kids meant to make the ruse more believable (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 157). Unfortunately, Marcus eventually saw through the plan, and ordered Kathleen executed. In a bid to save her life, Faith put herself on the bullet's trajectory, ending up mortally wounded in her place (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 160). Her sacrifice, however, ended up being meaningless as Kathleen, shocked by her death, lost control of her powers, causing great desctruction at the cost of fatally damaging her own body. Years later, in 2012, she appeared as a spirit in the limbo where a wounded Sergio had just meet Kathleen again. She warned Kathleen that they didn't have much time left there, and reassured Sergio that Kathleen, despite her usual sarcastic and mocking behaviour, was really caring about him.